


brick against bone

by kaytea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, harry likes louis teasing him and calling him styles, harry's in a band and louis is a football player, niall and liam work at a pizzeria, not much smut, this is really sad im sorry, zayn is an art student who loves being high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytea/pseuds/kaytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heartbreak comes in more than one form</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry??????

_There's something strange about love. The way it wraps you up, holds you. It's not until after you let go that you realize the bruises. You're able to see the blood-stained fingerprints on your shirt, and it doesn't matter that you've washed it five times, there will always be a reminder of him._

_Sometimes love is pulled away suddenly; and you're left smelling his cologne on the pillow. But sometimes, it's a riptide, pulling him away from you. I've always known there was nothing permanent in life. Not even life itself is permanent. I guess we were fools for believing in forever._


	2. Chapter 2

 It was Friday, the first of June, when Harry walked through the humid summer air at dusk, on his way to his best friend, Zayn's, party. When he arrived at the small, posh house he found that most of the people had already arrived. He could practically hear the intoxication from twenty feet away. He stepped through the door, and immediately started walking towards Zayn. Zayn was standing near a small group of people, talking. Harry didn't recognize any of them, he figured they were probably people from the art department.

 'Harry! I'm glad you're finally here!'

 Harry could smell the alcohol on his breath, and the slurring of the consonants proved to him that his best friend was drunk. probably high, also. 

 'Hey Harry I'm gonna go dance for a while but you should grab yourself a drink, ya? bring me one if you remember.'

 Zayn disappeared into the crowd of people, and Harry moved towards the drink table. He didn't really drink, not as much as Zayn. He had a shot of whisky once, and a couple beers at a party a while ago, but he had never tried most of the things he saw. He definitely wasn't going to get Zayn another drink, he was drunk enough. He couldn't really understand why Zayn drank as much as he did. He wasn't sad, and he definitely wasn't bored. Maybe it was just a way to have some mindless fun. He skimmed over the drinks again. There were beers in a cooler next to the table, but Harry didn't really like the taste. 

 'Need some help?'

 He turned his head, and standing behind him was a boy, he looked a bit older than him, about 20 or 21.

 'I recommend this,' the boy pointed to a clear bottle, with no label on it, it looked like water, so Harry assumed it was vodka. 'Strong shit. Probably my favorite drink out of all of them.'

 Uh- I don't really know. I don't drink much' Harry stuttered a bit, which probably wasn't noticeable to the drunk boy standing next to him, but he still felt nervous, and the pace of his heart sped up.

 'It's always a good time to start. Here, I'll pour us shots,' The boy poured a bit of the bottle into two cups, and handed Harry one of them. 'On three? One, two, three!' Harry pulled the drink up to his lips, and hesitated for a moment as he eyed the boy gulping down the shot, but then quickly poured it into his mouth and swallowed. He felt it burning in his throat, and then in his stomach a few seconds later. He could feel his heart pounding, and stumbled a bit, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him. 

 'Holy shit. That was fucking terrible,' Harry had never really had anything like that, and he didn't plan on having anything like it ever again. 

 'Yeah. It takes a while to get used to the burn,' Harry looked up at the boy, who know had his eyes locked on a girl at the other end of the hall. 'Hey lad, I gotta bounce, but I didn't catch your name? You look pretty familiar. I think I've seen you with Zayn before.' 

 'It's Harry. Styles' 

 'Well it was nice to meet you, Styles. My name's Louis Tomlinson, I'm sure we'll see each other 'round,' Louis was gone pretty quickly, and Harry was left standing alone next to the drinks. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Zayn-

  _hey lad, sorry I left early, wasnt feeling too well, see you in school._

He wasn't quite sure if the burning in his stomach was from the alcohol or the messy boy with the cheekbones. 

 

 


End file.
